


Maya's Rage

by KingOfStars



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfStars/pseuds/KingOfStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya goes to see Riley one day only to find her crying lets see what happens next. all rights go to disney!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maya's Rage

Riley's POV

 

 

I didn't know about her IED  (Intermittent explosive disorder) when we first met and i didn't learn until some idiot called her mom a slut during an argument. It was the same mother who he called an idiot who kept her lights on and put food on her table. The boy didn't come back too school the teachers say he transferred after getting beaten up by a girl. I was the only one there when it happened and I was scared when Maya saw this she promised she would never do it again as long as I was around she would never hurt anyone again.

 

5 years later. still Riley's POV

"Riley, hun you need to wake up"

"Why is that"

"Because your dad says he's coming back in five minutes with a water bucket"

"IM UP" I shout not realizing just how close Maya was hovering and knocking my head into hers.

"owwwww" we say at once

"sorry" I say making what I hope is a regretful face.

"Its fine" she mumbles after checking my forehead for any bruising.

"can you step out of the room for a moment I kind of need to change." I say expectantly.

"Oh right sorry" she says quickly before stepping out. Most of the time it wouldn't be a problem for us to change in front of each other but that was before I realized i was Bisexual so now it was kinda awkward for her to be there for the process. Anyway's after I got dressed I left my room so we could have breakfast before we head to school but i couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen today.

AT SCHOOL Maya's POV

As upsetting as it is me and Riley don't have first, second, or third period together fortunately we have the same lunch break so I get to see her then.

Science. done

math. done

chemistry. done

lunch with Riley in progress.

I admit I was getting worried we were almost 10 minutes into lunch and Riley hadn't shown up yet. I keep trying to tell myself she's fine but i still ended up finishing my lunch quickly and deciding to start my search in the nurses office.

Five stops and 12 minutes later i find her in the girls bathroom. Crying. All i do for the moment is approach just loud enough to not scare her when i gather her in my arms.

"Shhhhhhh what's wrong Riley what happened" say trying to be gentle but for the first time in years i feel a serge of rage flow through me when i notice that he cloths have been ripped to shreds they barely cover anything at this point. "Who?" i say calmly.

"No o-"

"Riley who"

"Charlie and his gang" She sobs quietly

"Im sorry RIley, but i might have to break my promise" i say quietly. i stand up and leave. if im gonna go off than she cant be allowed to see it. I quickly walk to the table where i see charlie and his boys eating i grab the back of someone's shirt the first person i come across who was with Charlie and yank it down and audible crack is heard when his head hits the floor and i know i left some trauma but i didn't pull hard enough for him to break his neck he deserves to live with the pain. all eyes are suddenly on me as another one rushes towards me he throws a punch but i quickly duck and punch him in the stomach. another two come at me but i sidestepped and throw one boy into the other boys kick only to throw my impromptu human shield's head in to the other boys watching them fall unconscious i notice that charlie has disappeared and i suddenly hear a scream from the hallway and i instantly recognize  Riley's voice i sprint in that direction and see that Charlie has her pinned against the wall screaming at her. i walk up behind him and grab the back of his head i spin around taking him with me and slamming his head against the wall instantly knocking him out but i didn't finish stomping on him until I felt a hand on my shoulder i spun and saw Riley with a terrified expression on her face but then the fear turns into something else, understanding she steps closer to me so that there is almost no space between us and then she kisses me its brief but it still leaves me with a dopey smile on my face she giggles at seeing it and __that laugh__ is the most beautiful thing i have ever heard i find myself kissing her again it lasts longer than the first and its amazing.

"I love you" she whispers but all you can do is smile and kiss her with all of your love pouring into her soft lips.

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys its the doctor here and i was wondering if you guys had any requests for me to write any more stories.


End file.
